fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/Easter Egg Hunt In The Glade
Aria strung up some purple ribbon around Frypan's table. It was a very Peaceful day in The Glade.It was Easter, "What in the world are you doing to that Bloody table?" A voice asked behind her, Aria turned around to see Newt "Hey." She smiled "I was putting this up for Easter." Newt arched his brow and stared at her "And how do you know it's Easter?" "Wicked sent us up a Calender." Aria handed Newt The Calender, he inspected it and said "Seem's Legit." "I managed to talk Winston into giving us a few egg's from The Chicken Coop,Thomas and Chuck painted them." Aria explained. "One of the egg's is painted a gold color, who ever finds that particular egg either get's too chose what Frypan cook's for them, or..... Throw the other egg's everyone found at Gally." Thomas ran up behind Aria and smiled "I hid them all!" Aria and Newt walked away to the center of The Glade, you could clearly see about 6 eggs "Nice job Tommy," Newt laughed "You can't even successfully hide Easter Eggs." "Who else helped you?" Aria asked, Thomas scratched his head and said "Winston." Aria ran into The Blood house looking for Winston but instead she found Gally playing with a baby goat. The goat was prancing and Baaing at Gally. He smiled "Come here Hallie!" Gally laughed as he chased the baby goat. Aria, Newt, and Thomas just stared and watched, Gally had no clue they were standing there "Gally..." Aria said quietly "What are you doing!?!?!?!" she yelled "Umm..." Gally stuttered as he stood up, "I was playing... with Hallie." "Oh... It's a girl." Newt smirked "Is that you're girlfriend?" Aria asked "She'll have to do for now," "What do you mean about for now?" Thomas asked "I think I should try to save myself for someone." He let out a long sigh. Glancing up over at Aria. "Have you seen Winston?" Aria asked Gally shook his head "No, not lately." He picked up Hallie and carried her outside The Bloodhouse. "Well... Egg hunt starts soon." Aria informed him, Gally didn't seem to pay attention. Gally just held Hallie and scratched behind her ear and looked out into The Glade, Aria came up next to him and pet Hallie as well. "So when did you too meet?" "Not too long ago since she's still a baby." He smiled down at her "How old is she?" Aria asked with a smiled "two months..." Gally answered "She's my baby." Aria laughed and glanced up at Gally, "Whoa," she said "Look at you, you're just a grumpy teddy bear after all." Aria walked away leaving him with Hallie "Remember!" She yelled "Egg hunt!" Aria ran over to Minho who sat in a tree munching on an apple "You ready for The Hunt?" Minho smiled "Of course! Any chance I get to throw something at Gally, has me interested." All of the Gladers stood around in a circle. Everyone held either a bowl or pan. "Rules are simple!" Aria yelled "Whoever find's the Gold egg get's to either chose what Fryapan cooks, or.... Throw every single egg we find at Gally." Aria looked up at Gally, whom stood next to her "I never agreed to this!" He announced From the back Minho let out a long sigh "WHO THE HELL CARES!?!?!" He yelled "NOBODY CARES!" "Ok then." Newt said "Let's get started!" "5, 4, 3, ,2...... 1!" Aria yelled. All of The Gladers ran out in different directions. Aria ran into The woods to look for the egg. She swiftly brushed through the thick timber. Weaving in and out through the trees, Category:Blog posts